Despair aka second chances
by Nos482
Summary: Beast boy and Raven split up over a fight, two years ago and things have been bad for both of them since then what caused the fight, and what does Robin have to do with both their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Despair

By nos482

Disclaimer I dont own the teen titans

The team has grown up.. and Garfield doesn't have Raven anymore but why?

Garfield Logan sat in his messy apartment flopped in a chair a weeks stubble on his face the goofy grin long gone from his features his eyes holding back tears. he nearly dropped the phone "Look man I know you didn't want this news but you knew one of you would get over it eventually and it has been two years man." trying to hold the tears from his face he answers.. "Just tell her I said Congrats alright Vic?" "Sure.." as Garfield hanged up the phone he clutched his head in a sob.. It was his fault he was in this situation his fault that he had to find out that the one girl he had trusted after Terra had not only gotten over him.. but had to find out from his best friend that she was engaged to some guy, full of anger and depression. Grabbing a bottle off his counter he slams the last swig and smashes the bottle against the wall

"Why! Why Why?" he slammed his fist on the counter. "Why The hell Does Karma have to kick me in the ball's all the fucking time!" he paced the room. he doubted if anyone who had known him before he started living on his own would recognise him like this.. in the two years since he left the Tower, he had let life finally get him down.. without friends with their own problems to try to make them feeling better about he had started to get wrapped up in his own, working two jobs for a shithole apartment that despite the fact it was the cheapest building in the city short of rent controlled apartments, he still barely managed to pay the rent on time and feed himself.. he had started drinking to try to bog out the memmories.. especially the last fight with Raven.. but someplace in him wanted to remember..

"Would be nice to talk to Cy again, though it would be uncomfurtable considering him and Bumble Bee are engaged now.." he wished he could get her out of his mind.. he had had "other" girls since the break up.. but never anything more than a one night stand.. the last of which had slapped him in the face for calling her Raven in the afterglow.. shaking his head it was his fault he was in this boat but he had been too proud to admit it, now it was too late to make up about it..

Grabbing his coat and his keys he slams the door making his way to his Gas guzzling clunker slamming the door of the Car he starts it up sounding like it was on its last legs. making his way to the local convienience store he payed for a bottle of booze, and a six pack of bud.

he needed it to sleep anymore, otherwise he would cry out for her in his sleep. always the same dream, he would have her in his arms again, kiss her say he was sorry.. then she would just slap him and storm off leaving him there alone..

* * *

Raven sat staring out the window. her new Fiance was a patient man respected her wishes when she said she wanted to wait until they were wed.. he was pretty much everything Beast boy hadnt been, Responsible, serious, patient, yet in her heart he didn't even register in comparison.

his kisses made her cringe, they were sloppy, devoid of passion, and he had almost no sense of humor.. and he insisted on calling everyone by their full name. she mused to herself "oh Gar would go nuts after being called Garfield everytime." she remembered how she used to be the only one who could get away with using his full name.. sighing in despair, the first few months she had hoped he would of came back.. but that hope was dead now.

some of her emotions had alienated themselves from her that day.. Happy no longer giggled and tried to hug her infact she tried to keep well away from Raven if at all possible. Rage had placated down to almost nothing not even speaking most of the time anymore.. Rage missed him.. he had always kept her sharp, and always got excited after a rather heated "Discussion"

Bravery Alienated from her when she started dating with "Clifford" calling him a spineless wimp because he would always submit to her when she got mad "Atleast Garfield would Stand up for himself when he thought you were wrong." was her final reply to Raven as she stormed off.

"Dont focus on it Raven He left you remember.." she said to herself to which one of the emotions she had grown to hate over the two years responded in a despair filled voice _"Because you hurt him, you didn't have to blow up like that!." _Damned knowledge did she have to remind her everytime she thought about it.. she didnt know why he responded so angrily, they had worse arguments and always made up.. _"The straw that broke the Camels back.." _"Damn knowledge and wisdom to hell." she mutters to herself. _"Shut up about Garfield we love Clifford now Got that?" "Keep Telling that to yourself Raven.. maybe you'll believe it eventually." __"Doesn't matter he made it perfectly clear he didnt Want anything to do with us when he disapeared without so much as a god damned phone call.." "and you never sent him one either even though you know Cyborg knows were Beast boy's apartment is.." _

a knock was heard on her door the voice was soft and timid "Raven I'm here." she didn't know why she had accepted, he annoyed her.. and not in the good way that Beast boy had.. least with him it was usually just because he wanted to make her smile.. with Clifford it was just because the way he bored her.. anytime she wanted to go out he wouldn't want to do anything, but she was too afraid of dying alone to look elsewhere..

"Come In." in walked a man who was amazingly pale, his hair was blonde and he was skinny, and not a toned skinny either. he was dressed in a sports coat, was amazingly clean "Something wrong Raven?" "Nothing Cliff just thinking." he persed his lips it always annoyed him that she called him Cliff.. but he was too timid to correct her one time suffering her rage was enough to learn his lesson. "well alright what were you thinking about?" "just some stuff in the past." she answers coldly as she slips into her bathroom to put her makeup on.." "Were we going again?" "To register for our gifts Raven." she rolled her eyes he always had to have everything planned out like surprises were evil things musing to herself under her breath "Bet if it was up to him they wouldn't even be wrapped."

* * *

Garfield had shaved this morning for work after being bitched at by his boss for the third time. he was still hungover from the night before straining as he loaded the boxes on the shelf. he hated this job, the boss was an asshole, and the clientelle snubbed their noses at him like he was trying to bum on the street corner or something.. "Eh cheer up Gar only about twenty minutes until lunch." "Yeah thanks for the Reminder Tim."

Tim had been the only friend he had made since starting working there, and would periodically go out with him to the bars trying to bring him out of his shell and usually trying to hook him up with some various girl he met.. he reminded Gar of how he used to be always happy always trying to make everyone smile, and he always had a good joke when you needed one.

They were eating lunch in the employee's lounge watching the security camera when Tim jabbed Gar with his elbow. "Hey Gar look at that couple how did a hotty like that end up with a Stick in the mud loser like him, bet he's loaded." looking up the sight he saw made his jaw drop.. "Rae..?"

"oh Come on Gar you gotta be shitting me that can't be the Girl you been obsessing over I mean she's way out of your league." shaking his head as he eats his Tofu egg and bacon sandwhich he mutters "yeah I guess your right.. I mean what the odds of her coming in this shit hole.."

"come on Back to the Salt mines we go before Mr. Tops docks our pay again." grumbling as he slips his employee jacket back on "lets see, Shit I've got Customer assistance after lunch." he always hated when it was his shift for that because the way people treated him..

The bell rang indicating a customer needed assistance.. Gar made his way over flashing a fake smile as he approached only to let it drop when he saw who it was.. a flash of recognition in her eyes before she looked down as Clifford spoke up "Ah yes I was whondering if you could help us, We need to register for a few things for the Roth, Jordan wedding next month."

Garfield couldn't take his eyes off her his heart ached before the man spoke again "Sir?" a pain in his eyes as he nodded "Alright how can I help you today Mr.? "Clifford Jordan." he spoke smugly "Alright Cliff what do you need?" "Clifford I do not like being referred to a hill with a sharp drop thank you. I was thinking some silverware, maybe some fine china sets, that kind of thing.. but I'll leave that up to my Fiance, Excuse me will you." as the snobby man left making his way to look around for other things he thought would be propper to put on the register.

Gar spoke "Long time no see Rae." his tone indicating the pain he felt. she just nodded not even looking at him. "yeah I know, its good to see you again.." sighing "Well I guess we better get busy before my boss starts bitching I'm on thin ice as it is right now with him."

neither spoke about what happened afraid the other would get mad and just kept an awkward silence. until Gar spoke "I see your doing good now." she nodded inside emotions that hadnt spoke for months were all crying out trying to get her attention.. "well how about you how you been doing?" he just shrugs, "I'm surviving another day another dollar."

"So you ever talk to any of the guys?" "I talk to Cy every once in awhile, I haven't talked to Rob since the time I tried to call and he told me you never wanted to see me again, then started calling me everything under the sun other than a friend."

she perked a brow "When was that?" "About a month after the incident." her eyes narrowed in anger at the man formerly known as Robin.. which unfortuenately Gar miscontrued into anger at himself for mentioning it.. "Umm sorry Rae just forget I said anything, I'd still like to be your friend you know."

"umm I guess two years is a long time to hold a grudge over a stupid fight.." scanning a china pattern he smiles at her "yeah I guess." Raven was thinking to herself about several less than friendly ways she was going to greet Dick Grayson the next time she saw him..

* * *

Richard Grayson was reading the paper while he smiled at his newlywed wife.. that days mail just beside him as he drank his coffee, "Hey Kori got a letter from Raven its adressed to you." handing it over she slipped open the letter hovering in happiness it had been a few months since the last time her closest Girl friend had written or called.. as she began reading the letter she nearly dropped like a stone

Dear Starfire,

I know its been along time since I wrote, but things have been busy with the wedding. I am writing to let you know that I have ran into a "Lost Friend" of ours, and some of the things he has mentioned have brought to attention a rather rude, and gredious error on Dick's part.. While your welcome to attend by yourself, Richard Is officially uninvited until he has made repriations to the parties involved.

Your friend

Raven Roth

"Dick I know this letter is for me but I cannot think of something you could of done to a "Lost Friend." that could get Raven mad enough to uninvite you.." pushing the letter to him Dick's face blanched at reading it.. "I dont know what she could be talking about Kori." she smacks him across the face "you lie poorly! What did you do to upset Raven and what does it have to do with a Lost friend?" "It was for everyone's own good.." tapping her foot in agitation "and what exactly was for everyones own good?" "well back when the fight happened Beast boy called to appologise, and I told him to leave her alone along with a few choice but poorly chosen words because she was dangerously unstable.."

She looked furious at him storming off "I can't believe you would do that! You knew how much friend Raven was hurting after that!" "What it was all for the best She seems happy with Clifford, and according to Vic, Gar seems happy with his new life I mean come on They couldn't go a whole day without some kind of argument over something."

his only answer was a door slamming and a clue that Starfire was truly mad because she was walking down the street.. "Something tells me I'd almost prefer suffering Raven's temper than waiting for her to come back.."

End of chapter one

A/N Hey everyone you know the Drill Read and Review if you like it (Flames not appreciated but constructive critisism welcomed.)


	2. ch2

Chapter two

just Friends..

Dick Grayson took a deep breath. he hated to admit he was wrong, he always had, always would. reaching for the phone he winces knew this wasn't going to be pretty. he had Beast Boy's phone number from when Cyborg sent it.. Cyborg had been trying for almost a year and a half to get the two to make up but had been unsuccessful..

"Alright all I have to do is call and hope he doesn't hang up at the sound of my voice.." taking a calming breath "ok you know Kori will be happy if I take this step but why is it so difficult.." dialing up the phone number he waits for the phone to be answered..

* * *

Gar got up groggily making his way to the phone. he was in between the point were he was still drunk, and it changes into a hangover. "Hello?"

"Hey Beast Boy.." cringing at the voice

"Hello Rob, What do you want?" he asked obviously agitated but too tired to think of to just hang up.

"Look I'm Calling to appologize about our misunderstanding."

"Day late dollar short." he states.

"Look I'm Sorry, I know how much you two cared about each other but when the fight happened, you didnt see how Raven took it. It took almost a month before she wouldn't blow something up at even the mention of your name.. and I was afraid she would fall back into the dangerous mood swings.."

So you Decided that we both have to be miserable for everyone else!"

"Hey needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Well lets see you live in this rathole for two years and say that." he grabs a beer out of his fridge and slams the door. "yeah Really appreciate the heartfelt apology." he stated sarcastically.

"Sorry doesn't erase this shithole part of my life, Sorry doesn't get me Rae back, And Sorry Doesn't erase the words you said to me! Some friend you turned out to be Robin."

"Look Beast Boy I said I'm sorry If I could take it back I would."

"Yeah Why the hell it Take you Two Fucking years to appologize if you felt so bad about it?"

"ding ding ding Times up here's the answer, because you Didnt because you were only looking out for what was most convenient to you."

"Look Beast boy If you cant Forgive me for your own sake, Think of Star she missed you.." cursing under his breath "Alright I cant stand thinking of Star upset.."

"Alright how about we meet to smooth things over at the old tower?" "Alright I guess I can do that.. name the day and time."

"Thursday Four o'clock."

* * *

Raven sat reading a book.. when Happy disturbed her thoughts "_So when are you going to ditch the Stiff and get Gar back?" _

"I'm Not we're just friends now.."

happy whined "_But Why We don't love this Guy!" _

_"Because he loves us.. well atleast me he doesn't know about you guys.." _

_"See another thing that makes Gar better, he has spoken to us and still loved us." _

_"Look just because we found him and I've forgave him doesnt mean we're going to get back together.." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because we're in a relationship with Cliff, and while I admit he's not exactly perfect.. he hasn't done anything that I can break up with him over.. especially considering how close the wedding is.."_

_"So?" _

_"Look it would be rather Rude for me to ditch out like that considering how much everything has costed so far." _

_"but you dont love him.." _

_"I could learn to.."_

another voice she wasnt as familiar with spoke.

_"you Are So damned stubborn Raven, Love isn't Rational you cant Rationalize it so quit trying!" _

_"Alright I admit it I can't stand the guy but I'm not going to leave him just yet, for all I know Gar already has A Girlfriend he loves and then were will I be? stuck alone.." _

_"Stubborn Girl!" _is the only answer she gets from the emotion as the conversation ends..

* * *

Gar is taking a drink of water trying to clear his head when the phone rings again. "this better not be Dick." picking up the phone he hears tim's voice he had just gotten off work and only wanted to sit and watch some tv and get his mind off that mornings conversation. 

"Hey Gar Get over to "The Beast Within.Think I got a Girl right up your alley.."

"In other words you got a girl you want to get alone but she's with her friend."

"Ouch That hurts Gar, I mean I'm not that shallow I'm just trying to get you to perk up a bit.."

"Alright I'll be over in twenty just let me get changed."

Gar had changed into a pair of khaki's with a black T-shirt, his hair was combed back with some gel with a pair of fingerless black gloves. he wore a pair of black dance shoes with a black leather jacket. "Oh Tim is Soo Dead." he states as he pays the cover charge that he really couldn't afford. as he makes his way over to Tim's table of course there was two girls one a bubbly headed blonde giggling at the dumbest jokes.. the other was quiet and looking obviously annoyed. Dressed in a midnight blue hoodie with black jeans.

flashing a grin at Gar as he sits Tim Winks then makes his way to the dance floor with the blonde.

"Umm Hi names Gar.."

"Pleased to meet you Gar, I'm Wren." she responds kindly civil. looking up from the menu she flashes half a smile..

"you're the Beast Boy!" blushing at being recognised it had been awhile since he had ran into someone who remembered that..

"Yeah, but I haven't been called that in almost two years I'm just plain Gar Logan now."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it, I used to be a big fan of yours I even talked my boyfriend of the time once into Cosplaying you and Raven for halloween.." she blushed at that admission.

"Umm That's interesting I guess." he was a little uncomfurtable to say the least..

she blushed a bit more "I Guess you probably dont Recognise me but You saved me one time It was about ----three years ago.. I was a junior in highschool and I was waiting for the Subway to get over to my aunt's for the weekend when I fell off the platform when this guy threw some explosive at you guys.. next thing I knew a Green gorilla picked me up and set me down just moments before the Train would of hit me.."

"Yeah I remember that fight." he says looking through the menu.

"Yeah I never did get to thank you for that.." her half smile breaks into a great big one.. as she slides her hood down Gar's breath is caught in his throat her hair was dyed a familiar shade of purple.. and despite the fact she had a much healthier skin tone, the resemblance was uncanny..

"Well Thats alright.." he states when he finally catches his breath..

"Well I'd still like to thank you I mean its not everyday you get to be saved by your favorite Superhero.."

"Well unless you happen to be Lois lane." the two chuckle at that little joke.

* * *

Dick Sat down. when a Still pissed off Starfire slams the door again. "Welcome Back Kori." he had never known her to be mad for two days straight at him.. 

she doesnt even acknowledge the greeting grabbing a bottle of mustard and storms into the living room.

"I Called BB This morning while you were gone." She just makes her way to the bedroom and tosses his pillow on the couch.

"That's nice." is the first thing she had said since she came back..

"I said We could meet him at the Tower Thursday.."

"I guess, We could but I wasn't the one who hurt him!"

"Look you know how Raven was acting after the fight I was scared she was going to blow something up.."

"You knew how afraid I was of fights with friends, And how much I had Worked to patch things up between those two.. And I find out the one person I expected to be helping me made it worse!"

* * *

Wren had her arms wrapped around Garfield as the morning broke.. she couldn't believe her eyes She had gone all night with the man that she had been dreaming of since highschool. It had been Wild, It had been better than she dreamed.. yet she knew it could only happen once. brushing his cheek she got up making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.. 

Gar rubbed his head... "ooh headache." making his way to the bathroom he grips his ears when Wren starts screaming..

"Jesus Christ Dont you knock?"

"Usually in my own apartment no.." he was irritated because the mix of the hangover and the screaming had given him one helluva headache.

She blushed standing in just a towel staring at the man trying to shake off a headache "Sorry you just surprised me I thought you were still asleep.."

"eh I stopped Sleeping in so late when I was with Rae.. Guess the habit just kinda stuck.."

A few minutes later she was sitting in a chair with Gar on the couch. both drinking coffee. "So what happened anyways I always thought you two looked so good together."

"Eh we had a bad Fight that got out of hand, I stormed out to let Rae cool off, and we fought again when I came back.. so I left"

"What was the fight about anyways?"

* * *

End of Chapter Two 

A/n The Fight will be discussed in Chapter three.. in Flashback format through both parties point of views.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The fight Gars point of view.

A/n hey all sorry took me so long but my old email got hacked and been trying to change the email on here

By Nos482

a/n Hey all I'm really sorry its taken me so long but been kind of busy offline

"Well Wren It was about Two years ago, The events that led up to the fight was actually about two weeks before it.. Me and Raven had been together almost a year.. and I was happy sure we fought alot, we always had.. but we always had made up. I had read a horoscope that stated "harsh actions might lead to a precious treasure becoming lost.."

Flashback

Beast boy was drinking a cup of coffee. reading the paper, when he saw the horoscope.. finding his sign he began to read. then rubbed his chin in thought.. (This took awhile to sink in the meaning..) "Huh whonder what this could mean?" writing the horoscope on a piece of paper, as he drank the last sip of his coffee he put the paper up like he found it so Robin wouldn't blow a gasket about not being able to find it when he got up.. stretching out a bit he perused his eyes over to a meditating Raven. No matter how many times he saw it, her content smile always gave him that fluttery feeling in his stomach..

Making his way over to the stove he starts brewing her favorite tea. so that it would be ready when she finished.. then set himself up a cup surprisingly he had acquired a taste for it. Mostly he drank the sweeter, and more decorative dessert teas himself, but he would drink a cup with Raven every morning a ritual they had began months ago.

they would talk of things he was thinking about, or didnt understand, and she would do her best to explain it without making him sound stupid. (Sometimes this task was a little impossible, But hey their Titans Doing the impossible is daily business)

As the Tea kettle whistled Beast Boy looked over. Raven walked over taking her cup while Beast boy took his own.. "Rae I was whondering what this could mean?.."

Reading the piece of paper she thinks for a second "It means if you are not careful you might lose something or someone important to you." she rubbed his back affectionately as he understood, "Dont worry Gar, Those things dont have any real meaning to them.. They are just written by some person who wants to sound mystical but still apply to a large amount of people..think about it how many people just in this city alone have your Sign?"

"Still I'm going to be careful I've lost too many things precious to me.." gripping her hand with his own..

she laughed softly at that "I dont blame you, but Careful has never been one of your strengths.. your too impulsive to really be too Careful usually."

A few hours later

The Titan alarm went off, and Everyone was rushing into the Common room Robin was the first one there

Flipping on the display screen he speaks "It looks like the work of Someone new, Be careful team.." they all rushed out each taking their own mode of transportation, Gar and Raven teleported to the fight together, Starfire flew, Cyborg drove the Tcar and Robin rode his motorcycle.

A large man was causing chaos in the street he had the ability to shoot fire from his hands and he was anything other than a lightweight.. Calling himself the Comet.. with him was a slender woman who had blue flame for hair, and fireballs at her hands calling herself pheonix

"Hey Pheonix how you like your Titans well done or Crispy?" as he chucked a fireball at the approaching team, they all managed to dodge out of the way..

"Titans Go!" Robin Called out has he made his way toward the large man

"Jeesh were's Aqualad when you need him?" complained Beast Boy doing his best not to get hit by the fireballs coming at him..

Raven was busy trying to get the few remaining civilians out of the way.. using a shield around them when neccessary..

Phoenix tossed a blue Fireball at the Goth woman from behind when she was busy trying to avoid Comet's barrage of fireballs.. a panicked scream as Raven's cape caught fire.. before she began to roll trying to put it out..

"Haha really got to invest in fire resistant uniforms girl," responds Comet

Beast boy watching shifts into a Rhino slamming a water hydrant with his massive horns then shifted into an elephant spraying raven down with his trunk, then the offending Woman she howled in pain as the jet of water struck her.

Robin launched a Freeze disk covering the larger mans body he shudders for a moment then laughs

"So you want a battle of Fire and Ice huh?" closing his eyes as the Ice shatters around him.. his entire body engulfing in flame as his eyes narrow in anger only to fall in pain as a massive jet of water hits him..

"That was Some quick thinking there BB," responds Robin.. as Beast Boy is making sure the flames from her cloak hadnt burned Raven..

"Thanks I actually just did it to put Ravens cloak out.. but when I saw how the one woman just kinda passed out I figured they must have some kind of weakness to water.."

Cyborg jabbed both unconscious forms with a syringe full of a tranquilizer that would nullify powers.. "Yeah that was some Dumb luck you came across man. Just whonder what the cops are going to do with them I mean when those Tranqs wear off its going to be pretty hard to keep them locked up.."

"We'll think of that when it comes.."

End flashback

"Anyways That was two weeks before the fight.."

"Yeah I guess so.." replied Wren.. "What you mean you had lost enough Important things earlier though?"

"Eh I dont like to talk about it.. but since you dont know I was orphaned twice before I was even thirteen, The first time when my parents drowned in a boating accident.. The second when my Adoptive parents fell when the Doom Patrol was wiped out..Then there was Terra.. I really dont wanna Talk about that."

She nods in understanding "I remember the papers about what happened.. I never Really liked her to be honest.."

"Yeah Raven didn't either.. the source of more than one fight between us I guess when Raven almost got seriously hurt It just kind of clicked and I freaked out.. Figured if I kept her safe, I would never lose her.. but instead it just pushed her away.."

Flashback

Gar was close to obsessive over keeping Raven safe.. following her everywere short of the bathroom. At first Raven just figured it was going to pass when he was sure she was fine.. but it was slowly eating away at a temper that had never been that strong to begin with.. and was starting to annoy her greatly..

"Quit It Beast Boy I dont need you following me around like a God Damned lost puppy!" she screamed.

"I can't.." he looked down on the ground..

"Look I understand that your worried about me, but I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know but so was Mento and Elasti Girl.." he slumps gripping his head at the memmory..

"Look I'm Fine, you dont have to Worry its Driving me nuts.."

"Well Sorry That me looking out for you Is So damned annoying.." his temper was starting to grate at the fact Raven wouldnt quit yelling at him.

"Well it Is how would you like me following you around everywhere never letting you have your privacy!"

"You are the only one I've trusted with Some of the Shit in my past you know how much I've lost I'm not going to lose the most important thing of all to me!"

"I'm not that Earth moving bitch I don't need a body Guard, and I dont need you watching over my shoulder all day.."

"you stop talking like that About Terra She killed herself to save us!"

"No I'm Tired about alot of things about you Garfield! You always put her on a pedestal, just on account of one noble act in a life of lies deceit and deception, She was nothing but an oppurtunistic user, but all you can do is remember the good things blinding yourself to the truth!"

"Shut Up Raven!"

"No I'm not done yet, Your Stupid, Lazy, Stubborn and Always looking for an excuse how something isn't your fault!"

"Well your not the pillar of perfection yourself Raven! Your moody, often Violent, And you can be as fridgid as a goddamned Iceberg! Not to mention Selfish It seems anytime there's gotta be a sacrifice in this relationship I'm the one who's got to make it!"

"Well if I'm So Terrible Why you say you love me so much?"

"your Making me whonder that myself!" He turns to the Door and slams it "I'm out of here I dont need to be your emotional punching bag anymore!"

End Flashback

"And that pretty much was what ended me up here.." Stated Gar finishing off his coffee.

"What about the second fight you mentioned?" asked Wren obviously curious.

"That wasnt nearly as bad.., we both thought the other should appologize blaming it all on the other.."

"Ahh So both of your were being Stubborn, and you just left right?"

"Pretty much..I wanted to say sorry about blowing up at her but I was too proud and mad about what she said about me.."

End Chapter four,-

A/n Chapter Five will be Raven remembering about the fight and her reaction to it.


End file.
